the_clowneryfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin
Overview Austin is Olivia's brother, and is a side villain in The Clownery ARG. His age is 20, and he isn't mentioned to have any friends outside of Hannah, who is an ex-friend and Alex's girlfriend. He is suspected to be a spirit too, or a hacker. History Austin is briefly mentioned by Jake, when Lex asks if anyone in Olivia's house would hack her phone, but he brushes it off by saying Austin is 20 and he hoped he would be more mature than that. He is never really mentioned again majorly outside of Olivia saying that Austin was allowed to go with her dad to the 'Grounds', due to him being older than her. Alex said that he was weird, and that Austin should have moved out since he was 20. Olivia shuts this down, claiming that Austin stayed with her dad because he was saving up for college to become a taxidermist. Austin presumably possess Jake, taking over his account and deleting the messages Jake himself sends. He sends the people in the server religious themed messages, before completely leaving. When this happened, Lex revealed that he planned to become Sam's vessel, as he assumed that Sam was the 'he' Lucy was talking about. Austin then took over Olivia's account, messaging the server and Lex specifically, doing the same as Sam and telling him to let him in. Lex screenshots the conversation, but Austin deletes all the proof and posts. Austin contacts Lex through his private account, and then possessed him, but seemingly only half way, as Lex starts to mess up his typing due to the pain. Lex deletes all proof of this, claiming he'd rather forget about it. Olivia sees the proof of Austin talking to Lex through her account, and expresses that she 'wasn't surprised' that he would do this, and attempts to contact him through a phone, and he claims that she was lying and that he didn't know what she was talking about. Personality Austin seems to be very manipulative, but loses his temper pretty quickly. This is most shown with Lex through the screenshot that was sent to a player and Olivia. Back History Austin was past friends with Hannah, Alex's girlfriend, and played with her outside, and Hannah says that they also used to date. Hannah mentions that the backyard was really dirty, having bugs everywhere so Austin's father forced them not to go outside unless he was watching them. Hannah easily believes Lex when he informs her about Austin's presumed animal cruelty, implying that she already thought Austin was weird. Relationships * Olivia- Sister. They don't seem to have a very healthy relationship, as Olivia constantly describes Austin as an asshole or worst. * Sam- Father. Seems to be aware of his father's crimes, and is implied to help him. * Lucy- Austin never comments on her, but it can be assumed he doesn't like her. * Lex- Austin treats Lex like a friend and vessel, seemingly nice to him and then switching to being manipulative and claiming that Lex would be hated by everybody if his secret was found out. * Jake- Austin treated Jake like a temporary vessel, saying religious imagery and then leaving. Facts *Austin is called a creep by his writer multiple times. *Austin is modeled after his writer's abuser. * Austin is said to be half dead and half alive, similar to his father.